Up to now, there are known several devices able to communicate with a radiation detector of radiation known under the “Timepix” marking. All the devices are designed only for reading from an instrument that must be connected to a PC. A device allowing reading from an instrument in connection with a computer is known under the “FITPix” marking. The device was developed in the Institute of Technical and Experimental Physics, Czech Technical University in Prague. This device controls and reads data from radiation detectors of radiation “Timepix”. And it can be connected to a PC using the USB connector. It contains a programmable logic array providing communication to and between the computer and the detector. More, it arranges other technical support of the detector (power sources, convertors of voltage levels, etc.). The “FITPix” device allows data reading from radiation detectors reaching the speed of as many as 80 frames per second. The device does not work independently; it must always be connected to a computer and to be controlled by service software. Another device known under the “Timepix Single” (STPX-65K) marking was developed by the company Amsterdam Scientific Instruments. Just like the “FITPix” device, even this device must be connected to a computer, to be controlled by service software. It also contains the programmable logic array and necessary support for the radiation detector. The device is connected by a standard internet cable (cross UTP cable) directly to the computer or to the network infrastructure. The device allows reading of data from radiation detectors with the speed of as many as 120 frames per second.